luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Star OVA
Lucky Star OVA (Original na Visual to Animation) is a Lucky Star special. It was released on September 26, 2008 in Japan and was released on subbed only DVD on August 4, 2009 in North America. Plot The story of the OVA is split in several parts. Cherry The opening sequence is about Minami's pet dog, Cherry. Minami and Cherry are paid a visit by the other characters. Miyuki first arrives to give Minami cookies Cherry gets up after and while being offered a cookie Cherry begins to go under Miyuki's skirt. After Cherry goes outside to dig his cookie into the dirt, during this Konata, Tsukasa, and Kagami are arriving. After the entire group shows up at Minami's. When Patty arrives she begins to press Cherry's paw and complains it's not soft like in a manga. Yutaka on the way to the bathroom goes to Cherry and begins to sing while holding her hands. The final person to see Cherry is Hiyori who offers Cherry a cookie, but instead Cherry begins to hit her a bunch of times. At the end of the day, Minami is concerned that she's not eating any food. MMORPG The second scenario is about Kagami and Tsukasa join Konata and Nanako in the MMORPG that she often plays in the series. The scenario shows Kagami being confused by all the leetspeak that Nanako and Konata use during playing and Tsukasa is shown being troubled by trying to figure out the game mechanics such as learning how to speak and use/learn spells. At the fountain plaza in the game Tsukasa, Konata, and Kagami tell Nanko that they will not be able to play the game for the next week, because they are all going out of town for Golden Week. The end of this scenario switches to a week later showing that Nanako is now over leveled than the other three characters after they took the week off for Golden Week. Tsundere-lla The third scenario focuses on Kagami having a Cinderella-esque dream where Konata (dressed in the witch outfit from episode 24) uses magic to change a piece of furniture into a carriage. Kagami disagrees and causes Konata to leave, but soon after her house begins to shake when she goes outside it is revealed Konata is moving her entire house. Kagami agrees to go and the two ride the carriage through down town, Konata begins to change Kagami's outfit from a mini skirt maid type outfit, to her shrine maiden clothes and finally Hatsune Miku's outfit. After this Kagami threatens to hurt Konata, she agrees to change her back but Konata's wand breaks. When to arrive at the ball it turns out to be a wrestling tournament held by Misao where the winner will become her bride. She is excited to see Kagami and offers to help her through the contest, which Kagami flatly declines, insisting that she be sent home. One the way back home Kagami notcies her house is still in the middle of the alleyway, Konata finally fixes her wand and agrees to put her house back. Before she could this Konata's magic runs out before Kagami's house can be returned, so Konata makes Kagami say something embarrassing which Tsukasa hears when Kagami wakes up. Tsukasa's Best Momennt The fourth scenario is about a volleyball game ensues in the high school gym in which Misao encourages Tsukasa to defeat her sister and rise out of the ranks of 'side character'. Hiking The fifth scenario is about Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki get lost in the woods whilst on a nature hike, trying to figure out where to go and how to survive after Konata forgot the compass on the bus. Konata provides little to no help towards the situation. Horror The sixth scenario is about the girls go to an odd pet shop after school. There they look at the animals remarking on how they look like while there they find a rabid Sgt. Frog and Private Tamama repeating "We Will Conquer". After this the cast somehow wake up as various frogs in a tank. The scenario ends with Minoru Shiraishi spinning around and vanishing. Legendary Girl A The seventh segment, also the shortest segment of the OVA, shows the manga shop owner Meito Anizawa in the same MMORPG that the Lucky Star girls were playing, again resulting in his failed attempt to sell Konata in-game items after waiting for her for a long time while she was away from her keyboard. Credits It ends with a live action Lucky Channel segment featuring the two voice actors for both characters. Development A pre-announcement was made in Kadokawa Shoten's Comptiq magazine that an original video animation project would be produced for Lucky Star. The June 2008 issue of Comptiq reported that the OVA was due out in summer 2008. However, it was delayed and instead was released on September 26, 2008. The OVA features six separate stories revolving around the cast, some of which border on the bizarre; one of which is an MMORPG environment being played by Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Nanako Kuroi. The Lucky Channel segment is performed in live-action rather than being animated. The ending theme to the OVA, "Ai o Torimodose!!" (愛をとりもどせ!!, "Ai o Torimodose!!" lit. "Recover Love!!"), is sung by Uchōten, which is comprised of the singers Hiromi Konno and Minoru Shiraishi. Trivia * Konata once calls Miyuki "Miwiki". "Miwiki" is a term that fans of the Lucky Star anime tend to call her, due to being like a walking Wikipedia. * Kagami is at one point dressed like Miku Hatsune, and holds a large leek at one point, possibly a reference to the "leek spin" internet meme. * Category:Lucky Star Series